Vegeta Does Bar Girls
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Vegeta meets some very nice women at a bar. ONE-SHOT!


**OK MY FIRST VEGETA STORY!**

It was the best of times. It was the worst of times.

It was the best of times because for Vegeta the money was flowing to him in large amounts. His work as a businessman was sending unexpected riches his way. At 28 years of age, he owned his own home in Los Angeles, a vacation home in Hawaii, a BMW, a vintage Harley, and he had lots of money in the bank. The company that he was part of was growing in leaps and bounds, so his percentage of ownership kept increasing in value. His professional life was busy and meaningful and rewarding. He was respected, had a great reputation of work and leadership, and he was thought to be one of the best businessman in LA. Life was good. Of course all of this was a cover for his real position: being the prince of all Saiyans, a decimated race. Yes it was Vegeta's hope that one day he can restore his race to their former glory. And he was in top physical shape: 5'10, with a very muscular physique. He had 18 inch biceps, large pecs, a chiseled six pack, and a back carved from granite.

It was the worst of times because it was so stressful and he was lonely. There was so much work coming at him from all sides that it was hard to keep up. He felt that he was becoming over whelmed by the constant strain of people demanding a piece of his time. The constant attention from clients and other businessman was beginning to show. He felt worn out. Plus his year long relationship with Brandi had ended recently, and he was very bummed about that. Life was pressing in on him as he felt old, stressed and a little sorry for himself while he sat at Renee's Bar and Grill.

He was in Culver City on business and all he wanted was a quick beer and a steak sandwich. Knowing that he would probably be held up in meetings, he had looked for nearest bar. Walking through the door, Vegeta looked around, and noticed that one of his favorite bartenders was on. She was a girl that he'd a brief affair with so she would at least be fun to talk with. There were still a couple of places at the bar, so he grab one and sat down. Brenda greeted Vegeta as he sat, she was the head bartender here at the Backstage and she was 35 going on 25. She was smoking hot and knew it. He smiled at her and ordered a "Sammy" as he let his eyes linger on her ass as she moved down the bar. She was wearing low-rider jeans with a big silver buckle. The denim hugged her superior ass like a second skin as she swished her hips down the bar. She had a man's shirt on with the sleeves rolled up and the bottom tied up high just under perky tits revealing her very tight abs and hipbones. She was showing a lot of skin and it all looked good.

When she brought the beer back, she leaned on the counter and talked to Vegeta. They quickly caught up with each other as they chatted. The way she was standing caused her shirt to fall forward just a little so Vegeta could see down her cleavage. He tried really hard not to stare down her shirt and stay focused on her face, but finally he succumbed. She knew he would look and he did too, taking in the sight of her braless tits moving back and forth under her shirt. She hit him on the arm as he leered down her shirt and walked away laughing. Vegeta smiled as well. They flirted all the time, he had ridden Brenda to some amazing orgasms the few times they had hooked up, but she was living with someone now so that door was closed. They remained good friends, but Vegeta always hoped that the opportunity would come again, because she was that wild in bed.

As he nursed his beer, Vegeta looked around to see who was keeping him company. He noticed a few of the regulars around and over in the corner near the huge big screen was a big party. There was a group of 20 somethings all dressed up and dancing around. Vegeta noticed that several of the girls were really prime, but surprising for him, he felt out of the whole girl/guy thing. Ever since Brandi had left and gone back home to her family, he had felt lost and unsure of himself. He had not been faithful to Brandi during their time together, but neither had she. That is not what the relationship had been based on. He had introduced her to a new way of life. A freer and more independent lifestyle, sex and more sex, multiple partners, Los Angeles, sex parties, Vegas, exploring the more risqué sides of life, and they'd had a blast. He had schooled her, but her energy and passion for him and her new life had captivated him and he got hooked on her. He introduced her to agents and managers and helped her start a film career. She had even done a layout of Playboy. She was young, incredibly beautiful and completely hooked on him: his strong personality, his growing feelings for her, and of course, his really huge cock. But when her mother finally came out to rescue her daughter from the evils of LA, her small town guilt kicked in, and it was just a matter of time before she succumbed to her family's wishes and went home.

Suddenly, Vegeta's life seemed very empty and he really did not know what to do with himself. He just wasn't himself. Old girlfriends and lovers quickly found out he was free again and they dropped by. They noticed how different he was when he would not even try to fuck them. Vegeta had lost his edge and he knew it. And it made him even more self-conscience. The result of all of this was he could not even seem to pick up women anymore. He wanted the distraction from his thoughts of Brandi, but he had just lost the confidence needed to be successful with women. Any women! He had been on the set of a TV show the last week, and he had noticed an incredible sexy young background actress, a young girl just starting out in show business. She had been about 5'9" with really nice tits and a slim waist and a wonderful ass packed into skin tight jeans. She had long blond hair and an elfin face that was just a major turn-on for him. She was obviously interested in him. Yet, he was so awkward and fumbling around her, that by the time he finally made his move, she had lost all interest in him. And this was a girl that a month before would have been so overwhelmed by his charm and masculinity and attention, that she would have been begging and overcome with desire as he fucked her to end to end orgasms. She would have been putty in his very skilled hands as he took her to levels of desire she had never dreamed existed with his 13 inch cock and relentless passion. But as it turned out, she didn't even give him her phone number. That had not happened since high school. His shaky confidence was one more reason that he felt so overwhelmed and down in the mouth right now.

As he finished his beer, he got Brenda's attention and ordered another plus a steak sandwich. Then he settled back to watch either the Cowboys play Denver or Brenda's wonderful ass sway back and forth behind the bar. The latter was much more entertaining than the game. As he slowly worked his way thru his beer and sandwich, the tension of the day began to relax away. The coziness of the bar and Brenda's conversation plus her excellent ass made for a good time and he still had plenty of time to get to the airport and not be rushed.

Several times while he sat there different people from the party had come up the bar to order drinks. All the girls were young and dress in very skimpy dress clothes with a lot of short skirts, bare mid-drifts, and plunging necklines. The boys were a little too precious, and Vegeta could not figure every one of the girls to be fag-hags. From the pieces of conversation that he heard at the bar it seemed that it was a work party after a success sales event.

He checked his watch and saw that he had about two hours and forty-five minutes till he had to be at the airport and almost four before he took off. Just as he was about to signal Brenda for another beer, a girl in a brown sweat-shirt and jeans sat down next to him with an empty glass. He glanced for a second and she smiled in return. She had long brown hair with blond highlights pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing little or no makeup. Her sweat-shirt was very baggy, but her jeans were tight, and her figure looked good from what little he could see. The girl got Brenda's attention and ordered a Greyhound. Brenda casually glanced at Vegeta as the girl ordered, and gave him one of her knowing looks. Vegeta hesitated for a second, which caused Brenda to raise her eyebrows in surprise. She knew his type, and this girl certainly fit that description. After a really long second, he barely nodded yes and Vegeta had just bought her drink.

When the drink arrived and Brenda told her it was on Vegeta, she whipped around and glared at him.

"I can pay for my own drinks."

"I am sure that you can," Vegeta said sheepishly as he turned to face her. "It was not meant in any way to imply that you cannot afford your own cocktails."

"So why did you do it?"

"Force of habit, I guess."

"Well I suppose you think I am going to seat here and let you chat me up all for the price of a $7 drink?"

"No, actually if I was you, I would go back to the party," he said resignedly. "That is what I would do given the situation."

The girl was a little taken back by Vegeta's comment, and stood there for a second confused. Then she turned to Brenda and said, "Whatever he is drinking next, I am paying for it. Okay?" Brenda nodded okay and walked away.

"Thank you," Vegeta said. The girl almost smiled at that.

"I am going to be checking up on you, so don't think about sneaking out without the other drink. Is that clear?" She said as she stared at Vegeta.

"Yes, ma'am."

With that she turned and walked back to the party. Vegeta could very clearly see now that she had a great ass packed into her jeans. He turned back to the game and smiled to himself. That was the best conversation he'd had with a girl in about two weeks. He actually wondered if she would even return to checkup. That is how far off his game, he was. In the old days, he knew she would return.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard a voice next to him ask in a loud voice, "So did you pay for the drink?" Vegeta turned to see the girl was standing next to him. She was looking at him in a mock angry way as if she was going to scold him if he gave the wrong answer.

"No, it is firmly on your bill. However, I did pay for my steak sandwich, if that is okay?" He joked.

"Food was never part of the equation. So that is fine," she said as her tone and voice seem to change to something more mellow.

"Well, that is great to know. By the way, my name is Vegeta. I figure if we trade drinks we should at least know who bought it."

"Hi, I am Emily," she said and with that she sat down on the stool next to Vegeta. The pressure was on for Vegeta now, he had been given the opportunity to interest her, but did he still have the skill and confidence. He took a deep breath, and dove into a conversation with a pretty young girl for the first time in what seemed like weeks. As the typical bar dance began, who, what, where, how and why, he quickly found out she was roommates with two girls from the party, a tall, beautiful Japanese girl named Janice, and a sexy Indian girl named Lubna. Their boss was a fashion designer who'd had a very successful fashion show earlier today, and everyone from the office was getting drunk and silly. Emily had been invited along to celebrate, but she had already gotten home from work and changed, so that is why she looked so plain in comparison. Vegeta thought she was the best looking one there, but he kept that to himself.

Vegeta began to tell her about himself – business, clients, traveling, the works. They had been talking about thirty minutes and he could not help but notice how pretty she was even without makeup or dressing up. The conversation even seemed to be going well – he found that he was relaxing a little. He started to notice little things about her. The way she tilted her head when she listened, how she moved her foot in a constant nervous energy motion, the way she touched his arm a couple of times when she laughed at things he said, and a shifting inside her very baggy sweat-shirt every time she moved. While he may have lost his edge, he was not blind. He was pretty sure from that movement that she was braless and had set of really nice tits hidden under there.

Her roommates, Janice and Lubna had dropped by a couple of times while they were talking. Janice was tall for an Asian woman, about 5'9", wearing a short white skirt and a white tube top and 4 inch white heels. Her breasts seemed pretty large has they strained against her tube top. Against her skin color, the white clothes made her looked very hot. Lubna was much shorter, around 5"2", with darker skin. She was wearing tight black pants and a halter top that did nothing to hide her even larger tits. Vegeta was beginning to wonder if there was something in the water of their apartment, because it seemed like all three had rather impressive racks. Janice and Lubna seemed like little kids as they flirted and drank and flitted from one place to another. Emily, on the other hand, seemed a little older and more grounded. But no doubt about it – all three women were very hot.

After the last little visit by the roommates, Emily suddenly excused herself and headed to the bathroom. She grabbed Janice and Lubna on the way to the bathroom, and the roommates hurried off. Brenda wandered over and nodded toward the bathroom. "Little young for you, isn't she?" she smirked with an evil grin on her beautiful face. "Who knows what their planning in there for you." He shook his head in the negative. He was expecting nothing. The conversation had not gotten very sexual beyond some light flirting, and he was just enjoying the company. Vegeta had no idea where their evening was headed, he just knew that he had to be at the airport in about two hours, maybe three if he really pushed it.

When Emily and her roommates came out of the bathroom a few moments later, they stopped over at the party and spoke to some other girls. The trio kept looking over at Vegeta and giggling. After a few moments, Emily came back to the bar by herself, and suggested that they go outside to smoke a cigarette. They picked up their drinks and headed outside. The Backstage had an outdoor patio that was pretty secluded. There was an area as you first came on to the patio that had chairs and tables and was pretty wide open. But along the back, they had placed planters and lattice work to divide the patio and create a very private section. You could only enter the enclosure from the end farthest from the door leading into the bar, giving you the sense that you were very secluded. There was no clear view into the secluded area except through the lattice work dividers. It seemed like you were alone back there.

As they came out onto the patio, they saw that it was empty, and Emily led Vegeta around the divider and into the secluded back area. She climbed up into a tall bar seat and pulled out a pack of Marlboro's. Then she pulled out a blunt and fired it up. Taking a long drag, she handed it to Vegeta and watched him take an equally long toke himself. As he blew out the smoke and handed the blunt back to her, he could tell that this was powerful weed. Already his brain was a little fuzzy and a feeling of relaxation was starting to spread through his body. She took another long drag of the blunt and offered it to him again. He took a small hit and passed it back. He had to go easy or else he would have been so blasted he could not have made it out the door.

She put out the blunt and placed it back in the package of cigarettes. They both sat and talked for just a few moments, than it got quiet. For a long moment they sat looking at each other and saying nothing. He took a slip of his beer, and tried to be cool. The "MOMENT" had come and he was unsure as to what to do now. He felt like such a virgin. He had seduced 100's of women by this time. He'd had more pussy then any ten men put together, but today he was stuck in neutral. As the tension built and he was sure that she was going to leave and go inside, she surprised him by leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Then she pressed her lips against his stronger and gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue ran all around the inside of his mouth as it pushed along the sides and roof of his mouth. As they kissed one of her hands slid up behind his head, sliding through his hair and pulling his face tighter to her mouth. As the passion rose between them, she slipped off her seat and moved against his body pressing against him. He could feel her tits as she pressed her body against him. His tongue moved deeper into her mouth, teasing with hers. She moaned in her throat as she kissed him back hard and passionately. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate until they were kissing voraciously as if trying to devour each other.

Vegeta was confused and excited at the same time. He had not been with a woman in weeks and he felt a little self-conscience like he would not remember how to do this. But he was so excited to at least be in a position to fuck a girl that he had to calm his mind down enough to analyze the situation. With all this emotions and thoughts running thru his head, he wisely decided to follow his instincts. They would tell him what to do.

He broke the kiss and began nuzzling his way down her neck and across her shoulder nibbling at her skin with his teeth, grinding them together gently. She jumped a little at the teasing of his teeth and leaned her head to the side, wanting to give him full access. His hands slid down and he gripped her ass in both his hands and pulled her body tight to him. She pushed her groin against his thigh and seemed to groan in anticipation as he nibbled on her neck. She in turn gripped his taut ass in her hands and squeezed hard.

Encouraged, his right hand left her ass and slide up along her back and around to her left breast. He gently cupped her ample breast and squeezed. As his fingers dug into her soft flesh, she groaned with pleasure and squeezed his ass harder. He now began to fondle both her breasts through the thick cotton of the sweat-shirt, enjoying the weight and feel of her fleshy mounds. He only did that for a second before slipping both hands under the shirt and onto her bare skin. His hands ran across her taut stomach and up to her bountiful tits. She gasped as his fingers cupped and began to squeeze her tits, then tease and pull at her hard sensitive nipples.  
As she sighed in pleasure, Vegeta tried to pull her top over her head to reveal her large beauties. "No... someone might come out here," she panted, trying to pull her shirt down.

"Nobody can see," Vegeta whispered as his fingers rolled and mashed her taut nipples between his thumb and forefingers.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," Emily sighed as her temperature rose from his expert manipulation of her sensitive tits. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was clear, then pulled her shirt over the top up over her breasts, dropped his head and began sucking on her left breast.

"Ohhh Gooddd, stop, stop!" she groaned, panting heavily. "Some... someone will see. Let's go back to my place and I promise to fuck your lights out."

"Nobody's here," he panted back, sucking fiercely at her left nipple as his tongue rolled it around in his mouth. She groaned lost in the moment, but she gathered herself and pulled her top down again, "We can't do this here. Please come back to my place."

Vegeta sensed an opportunity here. He loved semi-public sex. It was one of his biggest turn-ons. He did not have time to go back to her place for a quickie, but he was determined not to let this opportunity pass if he could help it. If he could get her naked right here in the courtyard, that would make it interesting, very interesting indeed. As he tried to work out his plan in his head, his skilled fingers returned to her soft flesh, his finger tips rolling and twisting her nipples as she groaned and rolled her head slowly from side to side.

Panting, weak in the knees, and her pussy growing hotter by the second, she pushed him back and looked at him with eyes that were glazed over with desire and said, "God, what are you doing to me?"

"Getting ready to give you the best fuck you have ever had," Vegeta whispered to her causing her pussy to heat up and begin to overflow. As he continued to knead and pull at her big tits, pinching and twisting her tender nipples that sent ripples of sensations through her body, Emily's pleasure-addled brain tried to focus on what Vegeta was doing to her. God, this guy knew how to stoke her fire. Her cunt was leaking like a sieve has he squeezed and mauled her tits. Her hands dropped to his crouch as if they had a mind of their own, searching for his cock. When she found the hard large lump in his pants, her head swooned. He couldn't be that big! He was huge! Her cunt snapped at the thought of that much cock pushing its way into her again and again. Her hands began to rub the outline of his great cock as her brain tried to imagine what it would be like to be fucked by this cock. Reeling from what he was doing to her tits and the feeling of his giant cock in her hands, Emily started to give herself over to her sensations.

Vegeta returned his mouth to hers and they kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues slithering together, first in her mouth, then his. His right hand slid down between her parted thighs and stroked her pussy through her jeans.

"Uhmmmmmmmmm," Emily mewled as she floated on a sea of pleasurable sensations. Her hand continued its fevered motion as she stroked up and down the length of his straining cock as it pushed against the denim of his jeans. As they continued their passionate kissing, he dropped both hands to the waistband of her low rider jeans, and popped the catch and forcing her zipper downward.

"N... nooooo," she whined, "some... someone will coooooome"!

"Yeah, me," he gasped, his breathing harsh and ragged as he pushed into her jeans and found no panties in the way of his hand. He could feel the heat rising from between her legs. Her jeans were so tight that he could not get his whole hand on her cunt so he forced her tight pants down several inches as she struggled briefly, and half-heartedly against him. His hand managed to get a firm grip on her cunt and his fingers rubbed up and down her dripping slit. He slipped a single finger up inside her moist, hot little tunnel and began to slide it in and out slowly as he rubbed her hardening clit with his thumb. Emily grunted and her hips began to hump against his hand.

He started to put part two of his daring idea into action. He took a second to undo his own jeans, and took out his rock hard, throbbing cock and put it in her hand. Her jaw hung open as she looked at the thirteen inch monster pulsing in her hand. She seemed dazzled by the feel and heft of the bulging cock, her fingers closing and pulling on the massive length as it jerked in her hot sweaty palm. At that moment, she gave herself over completely to her building lust. Vegeta moaned in response as he returned to kissing her and using both hands to stroke her clit and finger her dripping slot. As he cupped her leaking cunt and slowly drove two fingers in and out of her steamy hole, she fairly danced on his hand. Moaning and whimpering into his mouth as they kissed, she worked her ass back and forth trying to get more and more of his thrusting fingers up inside her. And her fingers were not idle either, as they stroked the length of his burning cock, flying up and down at rapid pace. When his big mushroom shape head began to leak pre-cum all over her hands, her efforts seemed to re-double.

Emily was beside herself with lust. She had no idea where she was or concern about what was about to happen in this semi-public place. She only was aware of the burning urge in her hungry cunt and the massive prick that throbbed in her tiny hands. Her only thought, her only desire at that moment was to have that thick column of male flesh jammed up into her smoldering cunt so she could ride it to a giant cum.

Vegeta knew that he had her. She was on fire. He may not have known how to talk to her because of his momentary lack of confidence, but his body knew what to do with a half-naked girl bouncing up and down on his two juice-covered fingers. He had done this hundreds of time, so this was instinct, this was second nature to Vegeta, and he just followed his gut and started the third stage of his little public seduction.

He pulled back from Emily, taking his fingers from her leaking cunt, and looked at the gasping girl. Her sweatshirt pulled about her beautiful breasts, all swollen and red from his caresses, and her jeans around her thighs slick from her juice. She stared glassily at him, dazed. He turned her around and made her lean against the bar stool, while his hand tugging her jeans down further below her sexy round ass cheeks. Moving behind her, he bent her forward and took his thick cock in his hand and pressed the slick knob against her wet slit. He loved the feeling of her heat and wetness as he rubbed the large mushroom head up and down her moist crack, covering it with her liquid essence. Then he slowly pushed his hard cock into her juicy cunt.

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she moaned with a breathy gasp, her head snapping back and her body pushing back against him. Emily was braced against the stool and her ponytail had come undone. Her brown and blond streaked hair hung down covering her face as the head of Vegeta's thick long prick pushed deep into her silky sheath. He pushed in a few inches, slowly, teasingly, watching the long thick column of male muscle sink into her molten heat. With her thighs held together by her jeans, she was tighter than any virgin. He had not been inside a pussy, any pussy, in two months and as he worked his cock deeper and deeper into her mushy core, he reveled in her liquid heat. He had pushed about half-way into her super-tight cunt, he gripped her hips and slowly pulled back until just the large knob of his cock was inside her cunt lips. The friction created by her tight gash squeezing him and the thickness of his massive cock as he pulled out sent sensations of lust rushing to his brain. He paused for just a second to enjoy the jeopardy of it all. The naked girl, their exposed position, the danger of being caught, the time limit he was up against, all these things he loved about the seduction of this new cunt.

Then with three hard thrusts, he buried the full-length of his long fuck-stick deep inside her smoking hot cunt. "Ohhhh fuck! This is so fucking good," Vegeta grunted as the thick head of his cock came to rest against her quivering cervix. It felt good to be home again.

"Unnnnhhhhhh," Emily groaned as her head shot back and her back arched. She opened her eyes wide as the thick rod pushed against the sides of her hot pussy and deeper than almost anyone had ever been. As he paused for just a moment to let her trembling cunt adjust to his size and thickness, her entire world was focused on the massive piece of male muscle stuffed up her hot pussy. Her burning cunt lips were tightly stretched around the thick base of his cock and it felt like she had a log lodged inside her pussy. She gave a long sigh of pleasure as she adapted to his size and begged him, "Oh God, your dick! Please fuck me, fuck me with it now!"

With one eye on the patio door and one on the incredible sight of his giant pole sliding in and out of her upturned shaved cunt, his hands slid upwards along her taut stomach toward her large swinging breasts. He felt the little jewel in her pierced belly button, and the ridges of her ribcage on the way to cup her jiggling tits. He sank his fingers into her meaty flesh, pressing upwards and mashing her large tits together. Her hard nipples felt like burning coals against his hands. Then he began to fuck into her with long deep strokes that touched every part of her over-stimulated pussy.

"Ungh!" she grunted, as he began to stroke into her with hard and fast thrusts of his cock. Her cunt was boiling and gushing with lust as it squeezed tightly down on his plunging cock. "Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" she groaned each time Vegeta sank his cock into her depths. Her jaw was slack and her bright-blues eyes closed as she reveled in the hard, fast pumping of Vegeta's cock as he drilled into her again and again. With each deep thrust, his thick cock rubbed against her throbbing clit, driving her even crazier with intense passion. Her hips were trying to move and match his thrusts, while her jeans kept her thighs close together making her fiery sheath only tighter, increasing the indescribable pressure on his driving cock. His hips were moving with a rapid pace as he speared her again and again, his cockhead plunging the full length of her quivering velvet fuckhole with each powerful stroke. Emily's body shook and jerked each time his cock rammed into her, her head snapping back each time his raging cock lanced deep into her seething cunt.

She groaned as hot sexual energy flowed through her. She could feel the spreading warmth in her belly as her belly responded to his hot fucking. She could feel her body beginning to shake and tremble with sexual heat. As Vegeta's immense organ pumped in and out of her cunt, she remembered how she could lose all control of her body and become a total cock whore, a sluttish, shameless female animal, totally in thrall to a hard pounding cock. Especially to this amazing cock that was fucking her now. Her head thrashed from side to side and her buttocks slammed back against his plunging tool. She jammed her cunt back to meet each lunging thrust, taking the hard impact of his cock against her cervix with terrible excitement. Her guts tumbled and boiled, her mind reeled, her cunt shook and spasmed around his fast moving prick

He could feel her gooey cunt began to quiver and flutter along the length of his lunging spear as he drove into her roasting snatch, stroking her fire higher and higher with each plunge. He held her tits in a steel-like grip as he hammered his pounding cock down into her gushing cunt. He could feel her start to cum as her gasping and moaning grew louder and louder, her cunt seeking the white hot load of white cum that would put out the wracking need inside of her aching twat. Leaning over her trembling body, his hands grasping her heavy swinging tits, he drilled his thick hard cock into the heat of her shuddering sheath.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!... Oh God! Oh God! OOOHHH GOOOOOOODDD!" Emily screamed out in a gut-wrenching moan. Her head snapped back, almost hitting him in the face as she trembled in ecstasy. Her climaxing cunt clamped down on his thrusting cock, milking and pulling at his steel-like pole as he battered her defenseless twat. With her body shaking violently, her fiery pussy tightly wrapped around his driving prick, her large breasts straining against his strong hands, Vegeta gasped as her pussy spasmed around his cock, almost tearing his cock off from its roots. It was like riding a bucking bronco as Emily drove her ass up and down, back and forth trying to get more and more of his rock hard cock inside her ravenous hole. He didn't halt his earnest pumping until her was sure her orgasm had passed, and the clutching of her vibrating cunt had eased up. He gently pulled his giant cock from her dripping, quivering pussy and made her sit on one of the high bar chairs that were scattered around the enclosure. Giving her no time to think he quickly took off her shoes and pants in a rush, his thick cock bouncing in front of him, red and angry-looking as her abundant cunt juice dripped from the end of his prick. Emily sank back against the chair completely winded from the frenzied cum that had rocked her body to its core. Freeing her clothes from her body, he pitched them onto a nearby table and stepped between her wide spread thighs. He pulled his jeans down his thighs more freeing up his cock and balls. His prick stood out in front of him like a thick iron rod. Taking his slick, juice covered cock in his hand; he placed the mushroom head against her dripping cunt lips and pushed.

"Ooohhh baby," she moaned as she watched Vegeta's massive thick coat slid up her wet juicy pussy. When the pulsing giant head came to rest against her excited cervix, her head lulled back and she groaned, ""Oooooh God, oooooooooohhhhhh, fuck! Your cock, oooohhh, my God!"

While buried to the hilt in her steamy hole, he reached for the bottom on her sweat-shirt and started to pull it over her head, but she pushed his hands away. "Someone may come out and see us," she said still trying to maintain some semblance of control. Vegeta smiled to himself. He knew that sweatshirt would be flying off her before long.

Vegeta reached up and cupped each of her big tits in his hands. Her nipples felt enormous, all puffy and elongated. Twisting both of them between his fingers, he felt a corresponding ripple along the length of his deeply-embedded shaft as her sensitive cunt muscles pulled at his cock.

"Oh my god," Emily groaned with excitement. She grabbed Vegeta's head and started to kiss him deeply, sucking on his tongue and lashing her tongue across his. He felt her tongue ring move up and down and around in his mouth. Emily let out little moans while they kissed and they had not even started the second fuck yet. He broke the kiss and they both watched as he backed his iron hard cock out of her gripping snatch. The massive dick continued pulling out of her cunt. It felt like it would never stop as more and more thick muscled cock appeared before her amazed eyes. Had he really put all of this inside of her? Vegeta's cock finally stopped moving past her tender cunt lips, leaving the huge organ wedged in her opening. Thick juice dripped from her hole onto the seat and concrete floor below. As he stood between her wide spread thighs, her hands reached down and started to stroke the massive column. Rubbing her hands up and down the length of his slimy prick, she could not believe how big he and how hard he was. Stroking him from the base back up to the head, from his large balls to the pulsing crown resting in her starving wet pussy, she was in awe. "It's so beautiful," Emily said, gazing at his throbbing cock.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he smiled. Vegeta flexed his hips and the huge dick began to slide back into her tight cunt. She could feel the massive knob of his hot cock as it pressed deeper inside her beautiful aching cunt. Her cunt was on fire and the heat spread all along his cock as he hilted deep inside her.

"Oooooouuuuuuuu!" she groaned. Her pussy was like a vise locked around his cock as he tilted his hips back and prepared for his next thrust. "Yeeeaaaahhhhh!" came out of her mouth, as Vegeta drove forward and split her delicate pink lips again with a powerful thrust. Then another came and another as Vegeta began pumping hard and deep. The pleasure was intense and mind-numbing. Emily had not known or ever even imagined that a human cock could make her feel like this. This tall shy-acting stranger was fucking her lights out with so much skill that it was literally taking her breath away. She tried to speak, but only moans and sighs came out as Vegeta's giant prick refilled her dripping twat again and again. Vegeta was on her hard now, as he pounded into her. Her body shook from each powerful thrust as his hips slammed into her, his huge prick sliding in deeper and deeper.

Vegeta's hips were moving like a blur as his pole of taut flesh thrust into her creaming cunt with the consistency of a piston engine. She was perched spread eagle on a bar stool while an almost perfect stranger pounded her tender cunt with the biggest cock she could remember having in a very long time. His skilled fingers were pulling and pinching her thick nipples sending pleasure signals surging through her from her dazed brain to her overworked cunt. Her feet were dangling in mid-air on either side of his fast moving hips as she was jerked and pushed by Vegeta's powerful thrusts. Emily had never imagined the sensation of being so filled with cock could feel like this as Vegeta drilled into her, giving her the fuck of a lifetime. How had this happened she wondered in some deep corner of her confused mind? How had this powerful stranger gotten her to agree to fuck him on the back patio of her neighborhood bar? How had he ...? Her thinking was cut off in mid-thought as Vegeta's surging cock sailed up her juicy channel and into her fiery cervix.

"Aaaahhhhhh," she screamed out as he pierced the most inner part of her womanhood. As Vegeta's enormous cock drilled deep inside her womb, a flood of hot molten pussy juice unleashed inside her. His thrusting spear was stroking her inner fire and driving her insane with lust. She arched her back and tilted her ass forward, giving him an angle for the deepest possible penetration. She clutched his strong arms fiercely, completely lost in the heat and lust of the moment as his magical prick thrust deep inside her. Wave after wave of lust driven pleasure surged throughout her passion racked body.

"Ooooooooo GOD! Your cock! Fuck MEEEE! OH GOD!" She screamed loudly lost in the passion. Her ass began to bounce on the bar stool as Vegeta sunk his cock deep inside her convulsing cunt. She was desperately trying to take more of his thick prick into her steaming hole as the giant rod move in and out of her pussy in a blur. Under her sweatshirt, her big tits were shaking and bouncing in his hands as she felt the approach of a huge orgasm. With his cock pounding her over-matched pussy and his big balls smacking violently against her ass, Vegeta lifted Emily's legs on his shoulders making her slump even deeper into the bar chair as he stuffed her cunt. His hard dick drilling harder and faster inside her pussy with each powerful thrust, he felt her pussy getting really tight around his cock, and he knew that she was close again. Emily was moaning loud and sweating furiously as she swooned under the pleasure that Vegeta's cock brought her as it slammed into her pussy relentlessly. Her juicing channel engulfed his cock completely, pulling it deep inside her while his swinging balls beat at the entrance of her pussy.

Catching a glimpse of white with the corner of his eye, Vegeta turned to see Janice and Lubna enter the porch area and look around for their friend. Just at that moment, Emily let out a deep passion filled moan. As he continued stroking in and out of Emily's juicy snatch, he noticed both roommates look through the lattice border and see the busy couple as they continued their frenzied fucking. He smiled to himself as his cock slipped into overdrive, driving even harder into Emily as he decided to put on a show for the onlookers.

"Oooooooh fuck. Harderrrrrrrr," Emily cried as she felt the orgasm swiftly overtaking her. "I'm going toooooo CUMMMMMMMM!" The feeling of his enormous cock stabbing in and out of her drove her over the top. Her body began to shake and she threw her head back, gasping for air as she bounced and twitched on his plunging prick. Wave after wave of sexual euphoria swept through her, as his rigid shaft slide continuously into her and her wet cunt eagerly accepted his gigantic invader. Her cunt muscles contracted around his thick cock, then released, then grabbed again as if a live electrical wire had touched her. Her shoulders started to heave as she tried to catch her breath, her large breasts heaving up and down. Vegeta's hands were massaging her sensitive breasts, rolling her hard, protruding nipples between his fingers as he savagely fucked her body. Her pussy was running like a river as she was awash in her own sexual juices. She could not get enough of this gorgeous man with the unbelievable cock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily yelled as she rode his prick over the top to a huge cum that made her see colors behind her closed eyes. Oh God, what was this man doing to her? He continued stabbing into her slippery tunnel as her cum crested and then began to calm down. While she still was shaking in his arms, he stopped thrusting and pulled his still rigid cock out of her dripping snatch. She groaned from the sudden removal. Then as she looked down at his thick cock waving in front of him like a giant sword, she realized he had not cum yet. She looked at the large column of male flesh coated with her cum swinging into front of her and swooned at the thought of more of this delicious cock fucking her to heaven again. He lowered her legs to the floor and bent forward, kissing her deeply on the mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth, probing and pushing, just as his cock had done to her. After several seconds of passionate kissing, he pulled his mouth off of her and gave her a commanding smile.

"Stand up, baby," he said. "Turn around."

"I don't think I can take anymore," Emily whined at him as she stared once again at the angry head of his awesome cock.

"We haven't finished yet. Turn around," he ordered.

Slowly, on shaky legs, Emily stood up and turned around. Vegeta noticed her roommates taking in every action as they gazed from the cover of the lattice, their eyes darted from Emily's sweat soaked body and heaving breasts, to his rampant cock that jutted out of his crotch like a saber. Emily bent over using the back of the bar chair for support and then she spread her feet wide and arched her back, sluttishly offering Vegeta up all her treasures. The dark beauty stood there, her excellent ass pointing at him while below her wide-open cunt winked at him. She was nude from the waist down and only had the damp, sweat stained sweatshirt on. Cunt juice ran down her inner thighs, and the patio smelled like a bordello as the strong odor of aroused pussy filled the air. Her head was hanging down as she tried to catch her breath. Vegeta stroked her excellent ass cheeks and ran his fingers down over them toward her dripping cunt. He gently pried her cunt lips open with his fingers, and Emily moaned, shuttering from the vibrations it caused in her over-stimulated pussy. Grinning, Vegeta lowered himself to his knees, keeping the girl's pussy apart, exposing her hot, puffy lips that were so pink and wet, and her puckered anus. There were wisps of almost invisible hair surrounding her cunt and asshole.

"Wh-what are you doing ..." began Emily, then she moaned loudly as Vegeta started lapping at her tight creamy cunt. He licked down the crevice of her ass to her slick pink pussy lips and pushed his tongue inside her cunt. Damn, she tasted good. Emily gasped and pushed back against him, rolling her hips, grinding her cunt against his probing tongue. She writhed and moaned, and started squirming a little. Vegeta looked up at her back, realizing that she was pulling her top over her head. She tossed it aside and it landed in a pile on the floor. She was now completely naked on the patio, bent over a bar stool, rolling her hips desperately as she was being eaten out by a totally stranger. As Vegeta sucked and licked her hot wet pussy, her gasps and cries echoed through the patio. He slipped his mouth down lower until he came in contact with her throbbing clit and pulled it into his mouth, making Emily's ass buck against him. He began to suck on her clit and massage it with his tongue at the same time. She quickly came to the boiling point again.

"OHHHHMIGOD!" shrieked the girl, her cries filling the tiny patio. She shoved back hard against him as he continued flicking his tongue across her sensitive bud. "Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!" Emily's ass was bucking up and down, her spurting pussy jammed up against his insistent tongue as she came hard. Her labia was enflamed, sopping wet and dripping with cum as Vegeta lapped it up, drinking in her sweet essence. As he relished the taste and texture of her girl juice, he could not help but be pleased that he had totally seduced this girl into taking her clothes off in public, and letting him fuck her silly. He finished sucking her tortured clit and stood up behind her to take his reward. Emily kept moving her ass in little circles as she eagerly awaited the next round of hardcore fucking.

She felt Vegeta slip behind and move in close to her naked body. She could feel the head of his giant cock nudge against her dripping vagina. She couldn't wait to feel him slide inside her, begin fucking her, pounding her again. "Oh fuck me. Please! Fuck me like the nasty whore I am!" she pleaded in her excitement. Looking over her shoulder at him, she begged, "I need your cock! Please give me your cock!"

Vegeta nodded and took his big cock, which was all slippery and dripping with her cum, in his hand and wedged the large mushroom head just inside the mouth of soggy opening, making her breathe in sharply. "Are you ready? Because I am going to fuck you like you have never been fucked before," he whispered in her ear. He felt her body tremble with desire as she whimpered her acceptance. Vegeta glanced at the lattice work divider and saw both Janice and Lubna staring through the tiny openings and leaves and his cock lurched and swelled even bigger, if that was possible. He loved to have an audience. He placed one hand on Emily's ass and the other on her left shoulder. He took a moment to savor this delicious occasion, drinking in the two girls spying on them, the completely nude girl who had his cock up her pussy, and the danger of being caught in public as he fucked the shit out of this girl he had known for only an hour. He relished the moment and then he drove his monster cock all the way inside her with one thrust. He felt her cunt split open as he drilled into her, her pussy spasming as his thick dick penetrated her to the core. Emily slapped the chair, hissing out in her pleasure, "Motherfucker! Oh God, Fuck ME!"

"Ohh, fuck yeah!" Vegeta groaned as he pounded her tight pussy. His hips slapped her ass, making her whimper and pant with each thrust he made. He fucked her hard and fast, digging his fingers into her skin as he plunged his long, thick, fat cock inside her over and over.

"Uhn! Ah! Oh! Mm! Fuck!" Emily grunted each time Vegeta's stiff pole penetrating her cunt with his powerful deep strokes. He had her so turned on that she came almost immediately, her body shaking and hips rolling, pushing back against him, trying to get him to go deeper inside her greedy cunt. She wanted to feel his cum spurting deep inside her famished pussy, filling and coating her womb. Her grasping snatch was spasming around his thrusting shaft, trying to milk his cock for every drop of cum he had to give, but Vegeta wasn't even close to ending this open display of debauchery yet. He was pushing her farther still until her entire world was overwhelmed by her need of his giant cock.

Vegeta drove his steel-like rod up her besieged cavity hard as he sought to prolong the incredible sensations that her climaxing cunt was giving him. Her creaming hole was clutching and grabbing at the length of his cock on each stroke in and out, sending shock waves of pleasure shooting through his passion addled brain. As he drilled his mighty cock inside the wanton girl, he could feel her hot thick girl cum oozing out from her slick lips and down over his swinging balls. Small little riverlets of cum were running down her thighs and dripping to the floor as his driving prick speared her continuously.

He took his hands from her shoulder and ass and reached around to grab her incredible tits as his hips worked like a jack-hammer. He had been playing and feeling up her amazing rack the entire time that he had been fucking her, but this was the first time that they had been exposed to the open air and they were to be marveled at. They were large and incredibly firm. He could feel the weight of them as they lay in his hands, and he rubbed his thumbs over her distended nipples until they bloomed and became utterly erect. With each cunt packing stroke of his large cock, her fat jugs bounced uncontrollably in his hands while he squeezed and milked them. Her tits were utterly captivating. Why she chose to hid them under a shapeless sweatshirt was beyond him, but right now he did not care as he pinched and pulled her swollen nipples. She moaned as his fingers caressed her heavy breasts causing her tight and responsive cunt to snap down even harder on his invading cock, increasing his pleasure as he thrust away.

The added pleasure of her tits being played with pushed Emily to another huge orgasm causing her drenched pussy to literally spurt around his massive dick, soaking his crotch and balls with her rich, fragrant cum. His saturated balls slapped against her sopping wet lips as he continued to shove his stiff giant dick inside her tight, rippling cunt. She cried out again, pushing up on her hands and giving him a slack-jawed look of amazement. Her clenching cunt spasmed around the fat head of his cock as he drilled into her slick tunnel.

"OHHHHhhhhhhhhh GOD!" she cried. "'Please! Oh, God, please! DON'T STOP!" Emily was in constant orgasm now, cumming every three to four thrusts of Vegeta's surging prick. As her every shaking body pushed back against him, Vegeta loved the way her throbbing tunnel sucked on his deep plunging cock. Her tight cunt spasmed and shook, shrieking, crying, bucking under him, as he hammered her. Then he really started fucking her.

The smack-smack-smack of his hips slapping against her ass echoed off the walls which added to the whimpering sobs of the girl under him. He pounded and pumped cock into Emily relentlessly, while her moans and gasps urged him on. Every few seconds her pussy tightened and constricted around his surging cock as she crested to another orgasm. He looked down to watch as his thirteen-inches disappeared into Emily's cunt as her body swallowed him up in a gulp. She was impaled on his shaft as 13 inches of wrist thick cock slammed inside her pussy. Her tits were wildly jiggling as he fucked her deeply. He grinned foolishly feeling like a god as he fucked the girl. He may have lost his confidence in the past few months with women, but his cock had never let him down yet. Shoving his dick deep, savoring the rippling, sucking pussy as her fluids dripped off his balls and trickled down her thighs, he finally felt the far off sensation of his orgasm approaching. As she quivered against him, Vegeta pounded her relentlessly seeking his own release. Her cries of orgasm increased as his intensity of the pleasure overcame him and he drove her to one last cum.

He glanced over toward the lattice work to see how "his show" was playing to the roommates. He could not believe what he saw. Janice had pulled down her tube top so both of her beautiful tits were exposed. With one hand she was squeezing a ripe melon of tit and the other hand had slipped under her white skirt as she fingered her cunt. With her eyes closed, her face was a mask of total animal passion. Lubna was not being left out of the sex show either. She had taken both of her massive tits out of her halter top. She was squeezing one round mountain of flesh while she sucked the nipple of the other into her greedy mouth. Vegeta was totally turned on by watching these two young women get off while he fucked the hell out their roommate. He felt a surge of blood rush into his thrusting cock as he drilled into Emily's cunt even harder.

"O-oh! Ohmigod! O-o-o-h-h-h-h, SHIT! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs as he slammed into her cunt. She arched her back deeply, pushing up onto her toes, her legs trembling, tight ass shaking, as she came violently. Her vibrating cunt locked down on his rampaging organ, holding him in it powerful grip. She was shaking and bucking under him in total orgasmic exhilaration. He tried to move his hips but her powerful vaginal muscles had him by the very roots of his cock. Her rippling sheath was pulling and milking the length of his cock with such force he feared that it might be torn off. He had been close to cumming before but her insistent hole was clenching and jerking his sensitive cock with such force that he was almost at the point of release.

As he teetered on the brink of a powerful orgasm, he was aware of the two girls watching him and that added to the pleasure of Emily's urgent milking cunt. Somewhere in his addled brain, he knew if he could hold on and finish with a flashy climax that the odds of him fucking all three girls was in the bag. The added stimulation of that vision pushed him even further toward a massive cum, and then he was there.

He yanked his thick juice covered cock out of the girl's smoking hot cunt, her pussy spurting a glob of girl juice that splattered to the floor of the patio. He turned her around, and Emily stared at him in a daze. Her face and neck and huge bouncing tits were flushed deeply from her intense climax. Her nipples were thick and dark pink, jutting out nearly a full inch and about the same diameter as quarters. He pushed down hard on her shoulders and she sunk to the floor. He groaned, "Oh, I'm so fucking close!"

He grabbed her head and pushed his massive cock between her pink lips. Her eyes blazing wide, her lips stretched wide around his thick column of flesh, Vegeta's rigid prick sank into the wet, warm confines of her mouth. Instinctively, her tongue flicked across the underside of his cock, and she reached up and squeezed his boiling ball sac. That was all he needed!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhh," Vegeta screamed as he came and came hard. His cock exploded into her mouth, letting loose a torrent of white hot sperm that gushed out in a burning flood that poured down her throat. He had not cum into a woman in weeks, and the release was so powerful that his knees buckled, and he just kept shooting loads. She struggled to keep up with the overwhelming amount of cum. It poured out of her mouth as she gagged and choked. It flowed down her chin, dripping to her heaving tits in long strands and falling to the floor. All the times, her hands worked length of his throbbing cock as she pumped the sticky, rich fluid into her body. Her tongue nursed his cock as she swallowed greedily the shots of cum that pour into her mouth.

"Oh, God, yes..." Vegeta moaned as colors flashed before his eyes from the intense orgasm he had. It had so consumed his entire body that he could barely breathe. Vegeta's balls were emptying, and he could feel his whole body draining as his exploding cock fired round after round of cum deep into her swallowing throat. Finally, his orgasm was over. Slowly he pulled of her dripping mouth and as he did, threads of sperm mingled with her saliva stretched from his cock to Emily's gasping mouth. The strands broke and slapped against the girl's chin and neck. An especially long strand hung off her lips before it broke and fell to the concrete floor. The sight was incredibly hot.

Vegeta staggered back and lean against a bar stool, his once powerful weapon flopping limply between his thighs. Emily was kneeling on the floor in a complete daze. Her tanned skin was flushed a crimson red and strands of cum hung from her chin and heavy heaving tits. She stared up at him in a combination of lust and awe. He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. He looked from the kneeling Emily to the faces of the two flabbergasted roommates, and knew that his famine of pussy was over. He was going to fly out in less than hour, and when he returned on Monday, he was going to spend a night with these three women. He had no doubt.

Winking at Janice, he moved forward and took his cock, sliding it back into Emily's mouth. "Lick me clean," he ordered. She whimpered and immediately began to clean all the cum off his thick dangling cock. He smiled in triumph. Thoughts of Brandi were fading, he felt like himself again. This is who he was. He seduced women and reveled in the sex and the passion!

 **THE END.**


End file.
